Wanted Help Needed Help
by BellaLaila87
Summary: She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Bella**

_Dear journal,_

_TThis is my first time ever writing in a journal. I have never had on before so I don't really know what to write about. My father gave it to me when I told him that I was going to go leave New York. He was upset because now it would be harder for him to reach me. As if it wasnt bad enough that he had left. Well he didn't really leave. My mother actually kicked him out. That was when I was ten. I have always sort of been my dad's favorite. My dad says I am not like my sisters. I have more personality in me. I am not a follower. I am more in a way like him. Which makes me happy. My mother is sort of insane sometimes. It scares me. _

_Anyway the reason why I am finally writing in this is because today was my little sisters birthday she turned 12. I am 16 years old. Today is my last day here on Long Island. I am moving to Redding, California. My mother is sending me. But technically I am sending myself because I volunteered to go. The reason to that is one: I truly don't like anyone here; I haven't made a lot of friends. Two: I am tired of my sisters always getting their way. And three: my grandmother needs me. She is there all-alone at her home._

_And no one to take care of her. I don't even think she remembers my name. I can't remember what she looks like though. I haven't seen her since I was seven. _

_My sisters names are Jessica, Anglea, and Lauren. They only one I really like is Angela. She is only 8 though. Lauren is 14 and Jessica is the one who turned 12 today. She and Lauren are envious of me because of my father. And according to Angela I am a lot prettier than them. I have long brown hair and I have to the extrme pale skin I am extrmley thin. I have one Brown eye and for some odd reason the other is blue. I know freaky. My mother has blue eyes and my father has brown. I guess I wanted both when i was born. Haha. Lauren has blonde hair and she is tan, she has blue eyes. She is pretty but she is a really short and she has teeth problems. Jessica has Brown hair and is tiny too. she has brown eyes and she is tan and has skin problems... need i say more. Anglea has black hair and blue eyes and she wears glasses. She is beautiful too me. She has my dad's height though so she is pretty tall. Angela likes to think of me as her rolemodel. I like that :) I makes me smile that I have that kind of affect on little kids. She says that our mother told her I could probably get any guy to fall in love with me if I didn't spend all my time dancing._

_I laughed when I heard Angela say that. But she agrees with my mother. She thinks I need to have a little but more of a social life. But I have told her many times:'I am a dancer. Dancing is my passion. My life.' Accordng to my mother I have been dancing since I could walk. That is all I do in my free time. That might be why I don't have any friends......... I dance all the time. I do every type of dance that I can. I even student teacher some classes. _

_My dad told me that my grandmother was the one to get me satrted on dancing. Once in the summer, before I turned two, I spent it with my grandmother and she signed me up for dance lessons there because I wouldnt stop dancing in the living room to my music my granfather would play on the piano. Ever since those dance clases my dad said I wouldnt stop. My love for dance is never ending. my grandmother was once a dancer too. She was and still is my insperation. I have missed her. that is why I am going to live with her. Maybe she can give me some answers to waht I should do to when I go to college._

_I still have finished packing. And I am leaving at seven in the morning and it is already nine at night. I am never going to sleep._

_Bella_

"Bella! We are going to be late for your flight! Hurry up!" shouted my mother up the stairs. I had just finished packing my dance bag up with all my stuff. I had three bags that I wwas bringing to my grandmothers. One was filled with some clothes and shoes. The other was of books that I wanted with me and socks. The third was my dance bag. that was something that I always kept with me 24/7.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back down the stairs. My mothers husband was waiting for me and my sisters in the car. His name was Phil. I didn't like him at all. I mean he made my mother happy blah blah blah but he was part of the reason to why my parents got a divorce. He wasn't exacty my favorite person in the world.

My mother knows that I didn't in the slightest bit like Phil and she was mad at me for it. There weren't many people in the world that I didn't like and she knows that. So it doesn't make her happy that her husband was on the list of people that I dislike. My sisters like him. But they don't know the true story. They were all so much youner than me when it happend. When I found out that my mother was cheating on my dad I wouldn't talk to her. I was going to tell my dad but she said she wanted to tell him herself. I still told my dad. My mother resented me ever since. She favored my sisters over me. But she still gave me the things I needed. I mostly spend my time at my dads after school but i am obligated to live with my mother.

When I got into the car, Lauren started talking about her new hat and blah blah blah. Angela pased me a note from her notebook.

_when is she not talking about herself?_ I tried to hide my laugh as a cough.  
**_when she talks about clothing. _**Angela laughed loud at that. My mother looked at her with an irrated expression.

"What's funny Angie?" asked Jessica.  
"Oh nothing, just my book" Angie lifted up the book she brought. I felt so bad leaving my baby sister to fend for herself against our evil sisters. It was a hard life with these two.

_why does mommy get irrated at you for not liking Phil? _I was suprised by her question. But then again Angela always suprised me. She was so smart for an eigh year old.  
_**for reasons that you are still to young to know about. I would tell you but I don't think mother dearest would want you to know what are arguments have been about. I promise to tell you when you are older. **_I felt horrible lying to Angela, but she was to young to understand all of what happened seven years ago. I wanted her to be protected from the tuth for just a little while longer.

_My birthday is in three more months and then I will be nine. Will you tell me then? You were ten when you knew. Don't lie I know you have known since then. Phil told me that but he wouldn't tell me anymore. _Stupid Phil.

I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't tell her that I would tell her. I mean....I may have been ten, but I was very mature then. I had my life goals planed out and I got all straight A's in my classes. I had handle the information in a very well manner. Even though at a point I wouldn't talk to my mom.

_**We will see.**_

When we got to the airport my father was there. Although we had spent all of yesterday together he still wanted to say goodbye to me before I left. I really was going to miss him.

My mother didn't look to happy about him saying good bye. I think she had the idea in her head that i would say goodbye to Phil in the way that I would say goodbye to my dad, but now that my father was here there would be no chance that I would say goodbye to him in a_ father daughter _way_. _Not that I ever would. Especially not infront of my father.

Angela ran to my dad. Lauren and Jessica were happy to see him too suprisingly enough. I love my dad. Considering I didn't have any friends, my dad was my best friend in the whole entire world. He means everything to me.

My plane was starting to board. "Goodbye, Bella." said my mother. She gave me a hug and whispered "Give Phil a hug" I whispered back "In your dreams" and I pulled away and shook Phil's hand. then me and my sisters all piled into a group hug. I may think they are annoying, but I still love them like crazy.

Lauren whispered to me when I hugged her alone "Whose clothes am I going to steal now?" She was crying now

I smiled at her and said "I left some clothes in my room that I know you like, you can steal those and I can accuse you over the phone saying my 'clothing stealing radar' went off."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but then said in a sad vioce "It won't be the same." I said to her "Well you can always steal mom's clothes. And besides. I am going to be sending you guys gifts and everything." That made her smile

"Clothes? From LA?" she shrieked. Her and Jessica were jumping up and down while I laughed and nodded my head.  
"How about me?" Anglea asked. I picked her up into my arms and said "I am going to send you all the latest books that are passing by in LA" She smiled widely at that and hugged me and started crying.

"Okay guys stop hoging your sister and let me say goodbye." My dad said in a teasing voice. I put down Angela jumped into my daddy's arms. Gosh, I was going to miss him.

I realized after he whispered goodbye that he was crying. I was about to say something but then they made a last call for my flight. I said to him "I love you daddy"

He smiled wide "I love you too Bells. Forever and Always." I giggled at that and then started to board the plane with my dance bag in hand.

When I got on the plane I sighed and went to go take my seat. I was in seat B3. I was nervous about taking the plane ride by myself. It made me remember 9/11. It was heart breaking remembering that day when my dad left for New York City to help the people. I was proud that he was helping others. But I was selfish to wish then that he wouldn't go. Every time I got on a plane I would pray. It helped ease my nerves.

When the plane took off I thought about what it would be like to see my grandmother again. Would she still remember all the times that I danced for her? I hoped so.

I looked out the window as I saw my old home disappear.


	2. Chapter 2: Greeting

_Edward_

My life sucks. I have the worst sister and the worst brother ever. Both of them told my parents that I spent my supply money for school on a new guitar. I mean yeah I should have asked first, but they didn't to go tell on me. Ugh. It is sooo annoying.  
It is a good thing my parents are focussed mostly on Mrs. Swan across the street. Her granddaughter is coming to stay with her. My mother offered to help her get her granddaughter settled in. She is arriving today, so my mother is extremly busy preparing to help the girl with her room. She had Alice helping too. Alice says that she and the girl will be best friends fast. I think she is crazy, but then again....Alice is never wrong.

I don't see what the fus is all about. It is just another girl moving to this dumb town. It isn't much of a big deal. But it seems like my entire family thinks it is.

We live in California. M sister Alice is a total shopaholic. Then there is my brother Emmet. He is a jock basically. He may seem tough, but sometimes he is just a big teddy bear. He is a great guy. My mother is Esme, she is an interier designer. She loves everything about nature. And has the sweetest heart ever known. My father is Carisle Cullen. He is an important man to the hospital. He is a suergon.

My neighbrs are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Jasper and Alice are together as Rosalie and Emmet are. Alice and Rosalie are best friends. Jasper, Emmet, and I are close friends.

Mrs. Swan has lived here ever since I can remember. She is like a grandmother to us all. She is one of the sweetest people I know. I don't ever remember meeting her granddaughter. My mom said that we are the same age. That we once played together when we were little kids. But my memories decieve me in that memory. I haven't even seen pictures of her.

Will thinking about her I was thinking about a song that I was writing in my head. It had a good tune to it. It sounded nice, I wonder how it would sound on piano too..........

"Hello, Edward." I jumped when I heard Mrs. Swan, she walked over to were I was sitting outside on the porch.

"Hello Mrs. Swan." I smiled up at her. She smiled back. She has that calming air about her that made someone feel at ease.  
"What are you up?"

"Nothing in perticular" I said to her. I didn't want to tell her that I thought it was stupid for everyone to make a fus over her granddaughters arrival.

"Are you excited to meet my granddaughter?" she asked. It was like she could read my mind. "She really is a wonderful girl. Her name is Isabella. But she prefers Bella. Haha. She gets so irrated when someone says her full name." she smiled and had look that said that she was remembering something from the past.

I smiled back at her. The way she talked about her granddaughter made it seem like she was talking about her own child. She really loved her Bella. "She sounds wonderful" I said to be polite.

"Oh! She is. I can't understand how you don't remember her. Neither her you. It is like you two have memory blanks. And I'M suppose to be the one forgetting things......" she said

I laughed. She has a good sense of humor. "Maybe I will remember when I see her." _Doubt it._

She smiled. "Well I must be going. I am going to be picking her up from the airport soon. Her flight is landing at four." It was three right now. Ah Mrs. Swan always ahead of schedule.

I smiled shaking my head "You do know that you are an hour ahead of schedule right?"

She laughed "You know me Edward. I always need to be ahead of things. Would you like to come with me? To pick up Bella?" I could tell that she was just being polite. I could tell that she wanted some alone time with her granddaughter. My mother said that she hasn't seen Bella in seven years.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to work on my studies for school." yeah righ. Ha!

"Well okay. Goodbye Edward." she said.

"Goodbye Mrs. Swan"

An I was off daydreaming again about a new song that I would write with my guitar.

***********  
**_Bella_**

As I got off the plane I went to get my luggage. After I got my luggage I was searching for my grandmother. I don't really remember what she looked like. But I had a slight feeling that I would remember her when I saw her.

Then I heard a voice shout "BELLA!" I turned around and saw an old women with dark brown hair who was a little taller than me, with pale skin and blue eyes walk toward me.

I smiled and shouted back "Grandma!" _Finally._

She pulled me into a great big hug. I hugged her back dropping my bags next to her. Hugging her felt like hugging my dad. It felt like .

I didn't notice until after my grandmother pulled me away to look at me, that there were two other people with her. A tiny girl with pixie features and short black hair and blue eyes. The other woman was taller had honey hair and a heart shape face and green eyes. They both were smiling at me. For some reason they both looked oddly familiar. I didn't remember why though.

"Oh! Bella, you look so beautiful! Oh! How has your father been lately? I hope he hasn't been working to much at the station." she said with a dissapproving expression on her face.

I giggled and said "I am good, and dad.......well lets say he worked an hour less than he normally did yesterday." She rolled her eyes and laughed. My dad once told me that I had my grandmothers sense of humor. When she laughed I smiled widely.

"Oh! I am being extremely rude. Bella I am not sure if you remember them, but this is Alice and Esme Cullen." I looked at the two girls again. Something clicked a little.

"I sort of remember. Sorry, my memory isn't so great unfortunetly." I smiled apologeticly. Esme smiled and Alice laughed.

Then Alice said "Don't worry I only remembered your name. I didn't know a clue to what you looked like." She smiled. "But now that I can see you I know that I have seen you before."

Esme laughed and said "Excuse her, sometimes she says things without thinking. By the way I am Esme. I don't want to be called Mrs. Cullen. That is my mother-in-law."  
I giggled. "Okay Esme. It is nice to meet you both." I smiled realizing that I really was happy to meet them. It felt right some how.

"OOh!I hope you are a shopper Bella! Because we are going to be shopping alot this summer! My friend Rosalie and I will show you the good stores around here." She winked and grabbed one of my bags for me and started skipping away. I raised my eyebrows both at my grandmother and Esme. They both shrugged and followed insuit, Esme grabbed my books bag. My greandmother carried my dance one. For some reason that made me smile.

When we got to my grandmothers house, there was a boy outside across the street with a guitar. Well he wasn't much of a boy, he looked my age. He had a strange bronze hair color, he sort of looked like Esme. But some of his features were different. I looked away before I could be caught starring.

"That is Edward, my brother." Alice said. I was caught. "He actually my twin, but I try not to acknowledge it." she rolled her eyes. I laughed loud. When I did the guitar music stopped. Alice said "Would you like to meet him?" I shrugged and then she grabbed my wrist and we started basically sprinting across the street.

"EDDIE! I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella for short. Bella this is my brother Edward. Eddie for short." she was smiling so wide.

When I looked at him will she talked I notice that he didn't like it very much being called Eddie. I giggled and said. "Well, it is nice to meet you Edward."

He sighed with relief. Then he looked at me up and down and said "The pleasure is all mine." He smiled sort of a half smile. For some reason my heart started beating fast. Then he stood up. Holy crow! He is really tall! He stood over me about a foot. I had to look up to see him.

Alice broke into the silence, "Well Bella and I have to go now. We have to go shopping soon. Oh, I better go find Rosalie. Come on Bella!"

I nodded and looked one last look at Edward, then turned and walked away with Alice. My heart was still thudding uneasily.

We started walking over to the house to the left of her's. It was big, white and had many windows. When we got to the door a tall blond girl with bug blue eys answered the door and hugged Allice.

"Hey Rose! I would like you to meet Bella Swan. Bella this is Rosalie Hale, my absolute best friend. My mom said that when all three of us were younger that we would play dress up and put on fashion shows for them." Rose and I were laughing at the memory, that none of us seemed to remember.

"It is nice to meet you Rosalie." I smiled at her.

"Please, Bella call me Rose. I hate hearing my full name. If I hear it I feeel like someone is yelling at me." I laughed and nodded in agreement. I know how she felt.

We started walking back to my house when we heard a booming voice shout, "ROSE! ALICE! WHAT'S UP? HEY WHO IS THAT?" We were giggling now.

Rose and Alice introduced him as Emmet. He was really big, like bear size big. Then all of a sudden the ground was gone beneth me.

"It is so mice to FINALLY meet you Bella!" He hugged me, until I couldn't breathe.

I said, "it's.....nice to......meet....you too........Emmet....can't......breathe. " I said, now Alice and Rose were laughing even harder.

Emmet laughed with them and put me down and caught my arm when Iwas unsteady on my feet. Alice spoke up then, "Well we better be going now! We are going to go shopping!" She practically sang it.

Emmet's eyes went wide, like he was scared. And not in a joking way. This wasn't a good sign............

"You actually going to risk your life and go shopping with them?" he said in a shocked voice. Rose hit him in the head.

"Shut up we aren't _that_ bad." she said in a teasing voice.

"Speak for yourself." Alice said with a smile that said evil.

This definetly wasn't good.

Emmet then whispered, "I would save you from the torture that you are about to face, but I value my life to much, so all I can say to you is good luck and I hope you survive." Alice rolled her eyes and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward my house.

We told my grandmother that we were going shopping. My grandmother gave me a nervous look then shook her haead and said "Good luck Bella."

This was definatley going to be a long day


	3. Chapter 3: An Accident

_Edward_

I was on my porch still, now playing the guitar, when I heard the car pull up across the street. I didn't look up until I heard four doors slam, and the opening of the trunk. When I did, I saw the back of a longhaired brunette, hair to the middle of her back, slim, tiny girl. She was wearing skinny jeans, with a pink tank top and a black jacket that came to the middle of her small waist. She looked beautiful from behind, but when she turned around… she took my breath away.

She had ivory skin, her chin narrow, and high cheekbones. She was a few inches taller than Alice. I stopped playing when I heard a musical laughter. Before I knew it, Alice was dragging her over here. Alice yelled. "EDDIE! I would like you to meet Isabella Swan. Bella for short. Bella this is my brother Edward. Eddie for short." she was smiling so wide. I grimaced at my, oh so hated, nickname. When she was in front of me I saw her eyes. One was a beautiful chocolate brown; the other was a baby blue color that shined like water.

Bella giggled and said, "Well, it is nice to meet you Edward."

I sighed in relief that she didn't use my nickname. Then I looked at her up and down and said, "The pleasure is all mine." I smiled at her, when I did her eyes went wide. I don't know why, but I stood up. Her eyes went wider. She really was short. At least a foot shorter than me. It was quiet for a while.

Of course Alice broke into the silence, "Well Bella and I have to go now. We have to go shopping soon. Oh, I better go find Rosalie. Come on Bella!"

She nodded, looked back at me once, then turned and walked away with Alice. Bella…that was Spanish for beautiful. That name fit her perfectly. My heart was thudding uneasily.

I was still watching them as they went to Rosalie's house. I was still watching them when someone said, "Hey Eddie, what are ya watching………oh! Who is that?" When he said that I got annoyed and walked inside the house. For someone who had a girlfriend Emmet was acting like he was single, looking at girls. To be exact _a_ girl. Bella.

When I didn't answer him he shouted, "ROSE! ALICE! WHAT'S UP? HEY WHO IS THAT?" I heard them laughing at him. I didn't want to hear or see anymore.

I knew it was stupid to be jealous, and jealous on someone I didn't even know! I ran upstairs into my room with my guitar.

I started playing again coming up with a new song. While I came up with my new song in my head i thought about Bella. Beautiful. hmm..........

_Bella_

We left my granmother's home at 4:50 pm. It was now almost 8:30. Why did I tell Alice that I only had one suitcase and that I was going to need to go shopping for more clothes? Well maybe if so had WARNED me I wouldn't have gone.

Okay so I was given subtle hints, but I didn't think that it would be THIS bad! We have been at the mall for four hours! According to Rose this was going to be the last store. Esme always wants Alice home before nine. And with the amount of bags we had, we were going to be taking time getting everything to the car. Thank you Esme.

As we were walking out to the car with the last load, Alice said, "Sooo what did you think of the mall?" She was all jumpy and hyper. I cannot see how, after we did all that walking. I was bushed.

"It is a lot bigger than the ones in New York." _Unfortunetly._

Rose smiled. "You definetly got alot of attention in there." Alice snickered. I gave them a confused look. I had no idea what they were talking about. Was there something stuck to may pants? I wonder if I got toilet paper stuck when I went to the bathroom........

"Oh, what? Like you didn't notice all the stares that you were getting from every guy in the mall?" Alice asked. Guys were looking at me? Me?

"Your joking! Right? Oh my gosh! Bella! You are so oblivious!" Rosalie said when I didn't answer her.

"There wasn't anyone staring at me." I said in a small vioce. I hadn't noticed anyones stares. Well there was the guy in the shoe store who kept offering to get me some more clothes. And there was the guy at the register, and there was.......oh my gosh. They were right.

"Oh my gosh." I whispered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You don't think that people so easliy get there way do you? Ha! I know, don't worry you will get used to it."

Alice laughed. 'Yeah you will. Once Rose and I started dressing like the way we do now, we had it pretty easy when it came to getting things. It isn't easy though when they know that you have a boyfriend haha. But since you are new and from what they know, boyfriend free, you my friend will be waited on hand and foot."

I was blushing beyond belief now. When they looked at me they strted laughing. I pushed Rose into Alice. They both shouted, "HEY!" And then I started running. They chased me. We were laughing so hard, that I stopped and they stopped running when they were next to me, we were at the car. We leaned against the car holding our stomachs. Out of no were there was a guy coming towards us. He was tall, he had short black hair, and was very tan. He said in a deep voice, "Are you girls okay?" he sounded very concerned.

I looked at him up and down. I was about to say something when Alice spoke. "We are fine Jake. We were just having fun. We didn't know it was against the law.

Her tone was cold. I looked at both of them. Alice's face was blank: poker face. Rosalie on the other hand looked like she was about to explode with anger.

I looked at Jake then realizing that he hadn't noticed who we were; it was so dark you couldn't see anything. "Fine. As long as you guys are ok...."

"We are fine, now leave." Rosalie said in a tight voice.

He left. I turned to them. "What was that about?" I asked. As we got into the car. I sat in the passenger seat, Alice driving, Rose in the back.

They looked at each other before they looked at me. Alice spoke first. "It's a long story Bella. It is really confusing." She started up the car, and got onto the freeway.

"I think I can keep up." I said. I really wanted to know what all the hastalitey was for. Rosalie still looked mad, but she was in more control.

"Well, to start off, that was Jacob Black. He goes to our school. He is a year younger then us. He father." she sighed sort of frustrated. "is Billy Black. And he...."

Rose was cut off by a scretching car that was coming down the road. Coming right at us.

_Grandma Swan_

I was wondering were the girls were. It was already past nine. Esme was over worrying with me. Alice wasn't picking up her phone.

Then the house phone rang. I went to answer, "Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan?" a deep voice said.

"Yes that is me. What can I do for you." I asked. For some reason my heart started beating fast. Just then I heard a knock on the door and motioned Esme to get it.

She went. "Mrs. Swan, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your granddaughter Isabella, was just in a car accident." I took a sharp intake of breath. Not my Bella. They must have the wrong number. "Don't worry she will be fine. But I think you should come down."

I mumbled into to the phone thank you. RIght then Esme came into the room crying with Edward with her. Edward said he answered the phone and was told that Bella, Alice, and Rose were in a car accident.

According to Edward the ER said that all of them were fine, just the car wasn't.

But how could they be fine, when they were hurt. And so were we?


	4. Chapter 4: Understanding

_Edward_

We rushed to the hospital when Mrs. Swan was ready to leave. I still couldn't believe this! I mean of all nights! I was just about to leave for my shift at Starbucks for my big concert, and I get a stupid phone call hearing that my idiotic sister and her friends get into a stupid car accident! And now I had to miss my big night in order to drive my mother and my nieghbor to the hospital. Life is so unfair.

We got to the hospital. We went upstairs to were Carlisle had the girls. When I saw all three of them, I sort of regreted my thoughts from before.

All three of them were pretty bad.  
But one in perticular looked the worst.

Bella.

She had scratches all over her arms, one of the cuts was wrapped. Probably stiches. And a lot of bruises on her face, and, from the looks of it, a sprained wrist. Alice, had some bruises and cuts, but she wasn't too bad. Rosalie doesn't even look like she was hurt. But it looked like she was having her head checked. She must of hit it. Hard.

Esme started crying again and went to go hug all three of them.

Just then Mr and Mrs Hale and Jasper and Emmet walked in. They looked shaken.

Mrs. Swan went to her granddaughter and started stroking her hair. Bella smiled up at her and started talking to her.

I heard Mrs Swan stiffle a cry.

I turned to my dad. He looked really upset about something. I asked him, "Who did this?" He face went stone cold. He looked so mad. I knew I had asked the question that he had been made about.

He stiffly replied, "Jacob Black and some of his friends." I started seeing red. Hadn't they learned there lesson nt to mess with us?

I looked at Alice. My Aly-cat, my baby sis. Black was going to pay for this.

Then I looked at Rose. Emmets rose-bud. I knew if Emmet knew what I had just found out he would have left and gone to go kill him.

Then I looked at Bella.

I may not know her very well, but I knew enough that if I got into a fight over this, I would be doing it for her also.

"Who else was in te car with him?" I was really mad now. Just thinking about this...Let's just say I don't know how I am still here.

"Embry Call, Quil, Paul, Sam, and Collin." He said through clenched teeth. "Sam said that it was an accident. That they hadn't meant to go into the other lane. 'We weren't paying attention' were his words I believe."

I was about to say something when I heard a furious whisper come from next to me, "You mean to tell me that Black and his cult did this to them?" It was Jasper.

I have seen Jasper pissed and I have seen him irrated, but this is the scariest I have ever seen him.

Emmet was still with Rose. Jasper knew better then to talk about this in front of him in the hospital were he could make a scene.

Jasper said, "Were they injured?" He asked, I knew he was hoping they were and were hoping they weren't. He wanted to hurt them himself.

"Only bruises and scratches. I refused to look at them." Carisle said. His face was growing red with anger. Sort like when I did something wrong. Oh he was beyond mad. This is serious now.

My father hasn't liked the Black family for years. In fact, we are enemies. It is a true fact. Billy Black, Jacob's father, is also a doctor. He does things wrong though. He is a bad man. He does things that are/should be illegal. But I can't even think of that now...

"Daddy? Are we okay to leave yet? We stilll have to see if our clothes mad it." Alice had a worried look in her eye about this. Only Ali would be worried about that at a time like this.

Bella and Rose laughed at her remark, but then Rose agreed and wondered what had happened to their things.

Bella turned her attention back to er grandmother. She looked like she was trying to reassure her. She really is good.

**_Bella_**

I woke up in a hospital bed.

I didn't realize what was going on until I saw a man come up to me. He asked, "Are you okay Bella?" He looked so familiar. I couldn't explain it.

"I'm fine, ow." I moved my wrist yup that hurt.

He frowned at that then lightly smiled at me. "We will have to have you wrist x-rayed..."

"I'm sorry I am being rude, I'm Carisle Cullen. I am Alice's father."

"It is nice to meet you Dr. CUllen." I hestiated when I said this. I wasn't sure if I already new him or not.

He smiled at me. His smile seemed to say the answer to my silent question. The answer was yes.

"Please, Bella, cal me Carisle." He said as he rolled his eyes

I laughed, "Okay Carisle." It felt right to say.

He did look familiar. I felt relieved to know that I somehow knew him

He snickerd at the realization that passed on my face. I flushed as red as a tomato. He smiled wide. "What else hurst, hon?"

"Um, well my arms really. It feels like scratches are everywhere." he looked angered by this; he didn't seem to like that. "And then just my wrist. How are Rose and and Ali? Are they okay?" my voice seeped with concer. I may have only known them for only hours, but I had gotten to know them and still wanted to get to know them. I felt happy, and excited around them.

I felt like I was important.

"THey are quite fine. Actually, you got the worst of it. Rosalie just has a bump on the head. Alice only has scratches." He looked extremely relieved that the others weren't worse then me. But then it looked as if he felt guitly for thinking that. "It is a good thing that you don't have worse."

"You don't think it is broken do you?" I was nervous. I knew the dance classes at grandma's studio would be starting in a few weeks. I had to be ready for it.

"I don't think so, but if it is I know it would be better before dance classes started." He laughed

I was shocked. "How do you know about that?" I asked

He laughed again. "Bella I _was_ around when you came to visit when you were a little girl. You wouldn't stop dancing even if your life depended onit. Actually, you Alice and Rosalie used to dance together." He smiled, seeming to be remembering something. "And of course, your grandmother has talked of nothing else. How successfull you are as a dancer." He smiled warmly at me.

I smiled. _I had danced with them? No wonder I felt so close to them! Ha!_

"Really? I had really danced with Rose and Ali?" I asked

"Really, really. And don't worry. Your wrist will be fine." He smiled warmly. "You will be fine." He said when he noticed my expression and how it looked extremley nervous. I worr a lot. "Besides, even if it was broken, I am sure you would still go to the dance classes even if I said no." He smiled shaking his head.

Wow he knows me so well. I giggled then I smiled at him as he wheeled me into the x-ray room.

I was back in the room waiting for Carisle to come back with my x-rays, when Rose and Alice walked over by me. I couldn't move, my leg was all bruised up and it hurt a little when I walked.

They both looked very upset with themselves. Like it was there fault, which it wasn't.

"Bella..." Alice whispered. She looked like she was about to cry

"Bella we are so so sorry, we feel horrible about this whole thing and..." But I wouldn't let her finish.

"No it isn't either of your guys fault, you know that. It was mine, I shouldn't have distracted you, Alice, while you were driving. Probably then you would have seen the other car and at least been able to drive the other way or move out of the way. I should be the one apologizing for what happened."

I felt like I was going to cry. I was a horrible person. They hadn't wanted to tell me the story, but i pushed them and becuase of me Alice was distracted from the road.

I deserved to be in the hospital.

Alice gasped, and Roses jaw dropped from my explanation.

Before I knew it they were hugging me from wither side, and to my shock, I hugged them back. The only two people who I have every truely hugged since my parents divorced, were my dad and my grandma. Then tose hugs were tense and stiff, but this hug was caring and kind and filled with concern and meaning and...and...friendship.

Something I hadn't had. Ever.

I began to cry silent tears, Alice too was crying. Rose and her were now sitting on my bed. Rose wiped both of our tears. She was too upset, but she was holding back the tears, but then she touched my hurt hand, and when I yelped out in pain, she borke down and began crying.

I held her and Alice against me. I didn't like to see my new friends cry. No...at this moment they seemed more then just friends. Like best friends.

Alice stroked Rosalies hair until she stopped crying. THen I tearfully laughed. It was amusing that we were crying over an accident that wasn't really our fault.

'Alice laughed too and then Rose did then we were in a giggle fit. Then Carisle came in the room, with a puzzled lok on his face.

That just made us laugh harder.

Carisle just rolled his eyes. "Bella I have you x-rays, for your arm."

We stopped laughing immediatly. I looked at him with anxious eyes.

He smiled at me. That was a good sign.

"It isn't broken, it is just a sprain." I let a sigh of relief. THANK YOU GOD!

Alice and ROse were laughing at my relieved expression. Even Carisle was laughing about it.

Then Carisle told ROse and Alice to get back in the beds. He still needed to look at them.

Then we heard people start to come down the hallway.

First Esme entered, then my grandma, Emmet, and then Edward.

I don't know why but my heart started beating faster.

Must be the amount of people in the room.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Any good? Shall I write on? Either way I am but I want some of your guys opinions! *LOL* More coming. I am probably going to up date it this week or next weekend. Bye~**

**3 BellaLaila87**


	5. Chapter 5: Guess what

**Chapter 5 **

**Read and tell me watcha think!**

Bella

As they walked, I noticed that both Esme and my Grandmothers eyes were red. They had been crying.

I felt worse then ever. I had made my grandmother cry. I can assure you that this has never been on my to do list.

And on top of that Esme... It was my fault her daughter was hurt.

Just then a tall honey blonde man walked into the room and walked over to Alice. I am assuming that this is Jasper, the boy Alice was with.

And now he was here in the hospital, he was probably worried to death...

Then he went over to Rose and kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Her brother.

Ugh! I am a truely horrible person.

When he noticed me, he looked at Alice and Rose for some information to who the heck I was.

But then he turned around to hear what Carisle and Edward were talking about.

I was now looking at my grandmother who came to sit by me.

She let out a choked sob when she saw my arm. "Oh, sweetheart are you okay?"

I smiled at her to reassure her, "Gram I am fine, I promise. Don't think you getting me out of dance so easily.." I teased her.

She smiled.

Then I got really nervous, "You didn't call him did you..." I asked

She rolled her eyes, "Isabella Marie Swan, I may be old but I am not stupid. I know better then to tell your, the KING of worrying, that his daughter was in a car accident." She shook her head giving me a disapproving look. I laughed.

When Carisle took care of Rose and Alice, we left.

Alice was worried about our clothes and whether or not the survived. And I underrstood in a way why she was concerned. I mean that stuff cost a fortune. But I knew that wasn't the rreason why Alice was worried. Even if I only knew her for a day, I knew that she was worried that if her favorite purse that she bought and this cute top too were alright.

i laughed when she ran out of here. You heard her yelling down the hall, "Excuse me!" Carisle ran after her saying, "Alice there is a surgery going on down there..." We weere all laughing.

Jasper came up to me, "Hi I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Jasper. I am Rosalie's brother. And Alice's boyfriend.'" He smiled

I smiled back, "I'm Bella Swan. Granddaughter of Maria Swan. Daughter of Charlie and Renee." He laughed. Then realization passed.

"So you are the famous Bella. I have heard a lot about you from Mrs. Swan. It is an honor to finally meet you." He said still shaking my hand.

I laughed a tiny one, "Why thank you, I have heard a few childhood stories about all of you. So you are the one that threw that mudpie at my head?" I asked. Believe it or not, my grandmother did say that was him who did that. I had always planed on getting back at whoever it was that did that when I was five.

He laughed, "Damn she told you! I was hoping to keep that one a secret for a little while longer till I could react it to see if you would remember the feeling." He was laughing extremely hard.

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Well, prepare for some payback Jasper. I have been planning to get back at you since I was five." I smiled widely when he stopped laughing.

"I think I am going to go help Rose with her stuff..." He said in a joking nervous voice.

I gigled, "Watch your back."

He made it look like he was looking all around, making sure nothing was there. I was laughing again. I can't remember when the last time had laughed so much before today.

Then I heard someone clear there throat. I turned around.

It was Edward.

"Could you move out of the way." He said. He voice sounded irratated

"I could." I said, and stood there looking at him.

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "Will you move at of the way." he said

Moved and moved my hhands to make it seem like i was showing him the way out. "Why of course." I smiled. I heard a few snickers from around us.

He looked even more annoyed then before and stomped away.

this was going to be interesting...

Ha! My grandma pulled my arm. We started talking dance. I have never ever had someone to talk to about dance. I talked to my dad, but he really didn't understand most of it. He had to have things explained to him. But with my grandma...I didn't even have to say a name and she knew what I meant.

"So I signed you up for all of the classes if that is okay?" She asked. I beamed, and she laughed.

"What are the classes?" I asked over eagerly. I have always wanted to dance at my grandmother's school.

" Well there is Pointe, Ballet, Tap, HipHop" She grinned at that, I laughed at how she said that, "Lyrical, Acro, Jazz, Small group if you like, student teaching, a private pointe lesson to improve you, and a solo class if you like."

I hugged here so hard. I had taken all those in New York. Well except for private point and a solo. I am so excited! This was going to be fantastic.

What could be any better? Dance all the time!

I didn't realize then that there were even better things out there.

**A/N: Sorry so short. I have finals, so I'm rushing with doing my fanfics lol. Review!**

**bellalaila87**


	6. Chapter 6: Captain

EPOV

Bella and Jasper were laughing by the door. Bella started laughing from something that Jasper had said as he left the room looking around. I don't know why but I was angry from this. Weird.

I cleared my throat when I came near the door. She was blocking my way out. She turned to see who was behind her and she raised her eyebrows.

"Could you move out of the way." I said in an annoyed voice. I don't know why but I just did. She was annoying me.

"I could." she said. I didn't get it at first but I figured it out I rolled my eyes at her. Seriously? Now I was getting impatient

"Will you move out of the way." God this girl is going to drive me crazy. Her eyes were filled with humor. I wanted to laugh but I was too annoyed.

She moved her hands like she was showing me the way out of the room and said, "Why of course." and smiled a wide wicked grin. Around us people were laughing. That just got me even more snnoyed. I stormed out of the room so that I wouldna't ahve to look at the smirk on her face.

My mom was driving with my dad and Mrs Swan was going with them, so I was going off to work to see if I could still play.

When I got home Alice wasn't home. My dad said that she was at the Swan's house. Figures.

At least I have the house to myself for a while. Emmet was at his late night shift at work. He is in college right now.

I went up to my room and started playing my guitar there was a tune that I had in my head earlier today that I was trying to figure out. I still can't figure it out.

BPOV

Rosalie and ALice slept over. They were helping decorate my room with the stuff we had bought. Thankfully our stuff had survived. The car wasn't that bad either, just some dents in the car and the windshield could be easily replaced thank god. I offered to pay for it, but everyone just looked at me as if I was crazy and told me no that I didn't no shouldn't no will not uunder any Circumstances was I EVER going to pary for the car repairs.

I was silent after that.

We decided that we were going to paint my room tomorrow. But first we had to buy paint.

"I think that your room should be blue. Like a baby blue." Alice said.

"That's what I was thinking" I said.

"I agree with the choice of color." Rose said, and we all giggled.

We finally got tired around 12 and decided to go to sleep.

"Girls! Wake up it's time for breakfast!" My grandmother shouted up the stairs.

At first we weren't happy abut getting up, but then we smelt the pancakes and bulted downstairs. We didn't even get dressed. They smelt so good! And they tasted even better.

After we finished eating we ran to my room to get dressed. Alice and Rose were debating on what I should wear. When I couldn't take it anymore, I went into my closet and grabbed a Light-Blue tank-top that brought out one of my eyes(that sounds really werid) I grabbed my deep blue skinny jeans, and then I found my dark blue hoodie. They looked at me and smiled in approval, though Alice said that I could use some acceroies. I rolled my eyes at her and she went into my jewlery box and said I should switch my necklace. I looked down at my necklace that I was wearing. It was sapphire blue and it looked like the necklas from tittanic. I never new where I had gotten it from, but I never took it off either. I declined the necklace she had offered me and she just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed some earrings that she thought would look nice with it. They were studs so I put them in.

After I got my purse, we ran across the street to Rose's house and ran to her room, saying hello to her parents and Jasper along the way. When we got to Rosalie's room I was awe struck. Her room had one of those beds that had the shades around it, and she had a huge closet. Walk in. She had a desk that was by the window and she had a dresser on the other side of the room. It was a light shade of pink. It didn't look girlie thoough. Her sheets were white and her bedspread had poka-dots on it in all different colors. In other words, her room made mine look like a closet.

We went into her closet and looked for something for her to wear. Alice grabbed a mini shirt of the one side of the wall, then I grabbed a cute red tank that had some sparkles of a sort on it, and Rose grabbed a black leather jacket; the sleeves coming to the croak of her arms. Then Rose went into the shopping bags she had from last night and pulled out the black boots that came up to her knees. They went perfectly with her outfit, then she found a necklace that had a ruby red stone in it. It looked exactly like mine but the color was just different color. I looked at it sort of mistafied.

Rose saw me looking at it and smiled, "My birthday is in July. July 19th. It's my birthstone." While she said that I realized that I had grabbed onto my necklace. I smiled at her. It was strange that we had the same necklace, but cool at the same time.

We started to leave the house to go to Alice's when Rose shouted, "Wait!" and ran back upstairs.

She came back downstairs with her purse in hand, "Almost forgot." We giggled when we realized that her bag was red. She was all matching today.

When ran into Ali's house and when we got there Esme was downstairs in the kitchen.

"Morning girls! How are you all feeling today?" We all replied that we were good, she asked me how my wrist was. Both Alice and Rose winced at that, seeming that they had tried to forget what had happened last night. I smiled at Esme, "I barely even feel it."

She smiled a wider smile, "I am glad to hear it, would you girls like to have some breakfast? I am making eggs." She said waving the whisk in the air that she had taken from the draw.

Ali giggled, "Sorry mom, but we already ate pancakes at Bella's." She smiled an apologetic smile at her mother.

Esme shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe tomorrow morning then." She said in a bright tone. I laughed. She reminded me of my mom when I was little and she would try and cook something. It never ended well, but she always kept saying, "I keep getting beter each try."

As we went upstairs to Alice's room, I accidently tripped, I was waiting for the floor to come, but instead there were to strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked behind me as I began to right myself. It was Edward.

He looked down at me angrily, "Watch where you are going." He sneered at me.

I looked down to were I would have landed. Right in the way was a guitar. Oops.

I looked back at him and soluted to him saying, "Sir yes sir."

I heard Rosalie and Alice giggle behind me while Edward scowled at me and went towards the stairs.

I turned around and to test something i said "Oops!" and pretened to make a crash noise.

I heard Edwards steps retreat into a run back upstairs. When he came up the stairs out of breath I looked at him smiling widely, "It's okay It's okay, the guitar made it alive."

Alice and Rose were in hysterics on the floor laughing so hard, I think I saw tears in there eyes.

Edwrad glared at me, and took his guitar from the hallway and put it into his room.

I looked at him and saluted to him again, "Good decision, sir."

That just had Rose and Alice laughing harder. Edward rolled his eyes at me, hesitated for a second before descending down the stairs again.

Rose was still on the floor as Alice was grabbing the doorknob to pull her up in support to get up.

"That...was...priceless!" Rose said in between laughs.

Alice looked at me still laughing, "You are my hero! I worship you." she went back on the floor and started bowing to me, that just made Rose laugh more and then we both started laughing.

I don't know how long we were laughing, but just as we stopped and started to get up Edward came up the stairs again and looked at us like we were cycopaths. That made us laugh all over again. Edward scowled off into his room as we continued to laugh at his angered expression.

After we were done with our giggle fit (still giggling every now and then for no reason) we went into Alice's room. Her room was similar to Rosalies except for the color and the bed.

Alice's room was green. A light color green though, not that pukey green. Shad a blue bed spread and her headbored was wood. She had two desks. I asked her why and she said, "Because. One is for school, and the other is for my fashion designs." I shook my head at this not at all suprised by this. She had a dresser that wasn't too large, but not small either. She a tall lamp in-between her bed and her one desk(fashion desk). As we walked into her room, I noticed double doors. I asked her what they lead too, and she rolled her eyes at me as she opened up another room that had aisles and aisles of clothes. It beet Rosalie's walk in closet for sure.

Rose saw me starring in shock and said, "I have some of my stuff in the back. We always sleepover each others house that we thought it was appropriate to put some of our clothes in one anothers closet." She smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and gigled at this. But really I was sad. I had never been close with a friend and be willing enough to put my clothes into there room.

We went on a hunt for what Alice should wear. When I found a cute pale green tank and a pair of black flats that had a tint of green in the front.

I swear I got lost in there.

I looked around and shouted, "MARCO!"

Both of them laughed they shouted, "POLO!" We did that until I found them.

Rose had in her hand a cute hat that matched the shoes that I had. Alice had a pair of black shorts that had a pale green belt with it.

I laughed,, "Great minds think a like." The nodded in agreement.

We walked out of the clost; me following them because I was about to walk in the wrong direction. They laughed so hard as I made my eyes go real big and made myself look like a confused fish.

I went over to ALice's jewlery box and my necklace again but in pale green. This day is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Alice saw me looking at it and said, "I was born on August 16th. Its my birthstone."

I nodded, but didn't look at her and kept starring at the necklace. I picked it up and gave it to her to wear. She smiled at me and didn't say a word but put it on.

I was confused to why we all had the same necklaces. Had we gotten it at the same time?

I ignored my thoughts and decided I would ask my grandma later about it. Alice grabbed her purse and rolled her eyes at Rose and said, "I'm not as forgetful." Rose stuck her tongue out at her. I giggled at the exchange. They acted like sisters. I should know.

When we came downstairs, Alice asked Esme if she could drive us to the store to buy some things for my new room. Esme smiled and said she would be delighted.

We knew that they weren't (aka: parental figures) going to let us in a car alone for a long while.

To our suprise as we were about to leave someone shouted from the stairs, "Where are you guys going?" It was Edward agian.

Esme looked shocked bu his question. Apparently he was never usually interested in were they went, "We are going to the store."

He looked at Emse, then looked at me and then back at Esme, "Can I come?"

Both Alice and Rose gasped. Apparently he never went along either. Esme was gaping at him. SO I decided to reply.

"Are you sure you can handle us fast shopper?" I asked in the most innocent voice ever as he started to come down the stairs closer and closer towards me until he was right in front of me.

He rolled his eyes and siad, "I think I can keep up."

I saluted him again and said, "Well then welcome aboard sir."

Ali and Rose covered there mouths trying to not start a giggle fit like before. Esme still looked a little shocked that Edward acutally had asked to come along on a shopping trip.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and reached behind me for his jacket, liffted his hand up and saluted me back and said, "Thanks for having me captain" and strutted out the door to the car. Yes I said strutted.

I smiled at the direction to were he walked. So he had a sense of humor? Who knew.

THis is going to be fun.

A/N: So what do you guys think?

BellaLaila87


	7. Chapter 7: So Close!

BPOV

_Dear Journal, July 13, 2010_

_I have friends. Four friends and One aquantince sort of. Two of my friends are the best friends that I have ever had, and probably ever will have. They're Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen. According to my parents, their parents, and my grandma we have always been best friends. It feels right being with them. There the best. I have only been here a week and I already feel like I belong._

_A few days ago Rose and Ali and Esme(Ali's mom) and Edward (aquantince #1) went to go to get paint for my room. It is a blue baby blue. Gran said it matches my eye. I laughed. It is so werid how happy I am here._

_Of course over the time that I am here I have managed to get into a car accident. I have been in one before, one way worse then this one. When I was twelve I think was the one that I was in. Because of Phil. I will expalin that one another time.(not in the mood for it)_

_Well I have to go, Rose and Ali are screaming downstairs and coming up the stairs still screaming. Haha. bye~_

_Bella_

I looked up from my notebook when my door opened slamming against the wall.

"Bella! We got our schedules for school!" Alice squeled. She handed me my envelope and her and Rose kept repeating, "Open it! Open it!" over and over again.

I riped it open to read what it said I scanned it over.  
EnglishAP, Art, Calculus 12H, History AP, Computers(A days), Creative Wrting (Bdays), Lunch, Gym *Groan*(Aday), Chemistry(Bday), Chemistry, and Spanish (college course)

Alice ripped my schdule out of my hand and squeled. She handed me her schedule and said that we had almost the exact same schedule the only thing that we didn't have together was Creative Writing. She had Fashion instead. Of course

I shook my head the only thing we didn't have together was when she had fashion and I had writing. I looked at Rosalie's schedule. I shook my head again. The same thing except that one Bday class again. Rose was taking Journalism

I looked at Rosalie and Alice. "Okay, how much did you pay the school to have us all in the same classes?" I asked.

They looked at me, Alice rolled her eyes, "I have no idea what you are talking about Bells. WE did nothing to the schedules. THat is just luck." She said in a sweet and innocent voice. Yeah like I was going to believe that.

She smiled, but I knew something was up. There was always something up. She was bluffing.

"Uh huh, right." I said with sarcasm filling my voice. Rose giggled.

"Oh Bella, you will just have to learn our ways." rose said.

I rolled my eyes at them and laughed. We ran across the street to see what Jasper had.

He had apparently gym, spanish and lunch with us. And had journalism with Rose. Apparently Alice didn't bribe the school enough. SHe pouting when she read Jasper's schedule.

He tried to soothe her, sitting next to her on the front porch as she complained how unfair this is,"DOn't worry Ali. We have three classes together. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her then kissed her. Rose and I starrted make gagging noise.

Jasper raised his eyebrow at us then he ran after us. We tried to run. Alice got Rose and jumped on her back ticckling her to the ground. I felt arms grab my sides and I fell to the ground laughing so hard as Jasper tickled me to death.

I said in between laughs, "Your...gonna...pay for...this...Hale!" I couldn't stop laughing when we heard a voice from behind us.  
"What are you guys doing?" asked and irrated velvet voicce.

Jasper looked up and I escaped from his rath and ran behind Edward.

Jasper took that as a challenge and ran behind me as we circled around Edward. Rose and Ali were laughing so hard. Edward looked so mad but I didn't care. I didn't want to be tickled.

THen Edward did something suprising. He pulled me up in his arms and held me bridal style. Then he sat on the floor and held me and started tickling along with Jasper.

I was having a hard time breathing. I kept gasping. "Rose!...Ali! ...HELP!" I was laughing so hard I didn't notice that Ali and Rose had jumped onto Edward and Jasper's backs.

They got them off me and I hide behind Rose and Ali, "You guys are sooooooo gonna pay for that!" shouted to them. Iknew that was a mistake because Edward started to run after me again. Jasper was to tird so he watched and shouted, "GET HER EDWARD. SHOW NO MERCY!"

I ran but knew I wasn't going to make it. I felt arms wrap around my waist as we fell to the ground him turning so that I was on top he rolled over on the ground again and I was at the bottom and he started to tickle me again.

He said with a smug smile on his face, "Had enough?"

I nodded my had not able to stop laughing.

He said, "Then say I am awesume and have a good sense of humor." He stopped tickling me but was still on top of me so that I couldn't move. I looked up at him after I could breathe and looked into his green eyes that seemed to be piecring.

I smiled and said, "Never."

He shook his head and smiled and said, "You really shouldn't have said that." Then he started tickling by my neck and I started laughing again.

But then suddenly his face seemed so much closer to mine. A meer inches away.

I looked at him. He had stoped tickling me. He looked at my lips then at me. I did the same.

I don't know how long we were there but I felt like the world had stopped.

He leaned in closer to were his lips almost touched mine. Just as he was about to lean in, my grandma screamed my name, "Bella? Bella! I need your help." I turned my head that faced my house, then looked back at Edward and blushed at the way he looked.

He too was blushing then got up, and helped me up. I heard Rose and Alice snickering along with Jasper. That made me blush more.

I looked down at my feet and said, "Um I- I better go now." I looked at Edward and he was starring at me. As if he wanted to say something. I waited a few seconds to see if he would say something or not. When he didn't and continued to stare I looked away then back again.

"Well bye. " I said to him. Then I waved to Rose and Alice and Jasper and disappeared into my house.

**A/N: So? I know it was really short, but I decided that I am not going to do Edwards POV for a little bit. It makes it more fun.  
BellaLaila87  
Review :)**


	8. AN:

**A/N: **** I don't know if you guys have read from my last update from "Watch Out" But I am in despreate need of a Beta. If you know a good Beta or you are a good Beta please I NEED help. LOL just read this story with all it's spelling and grammer errors. **

**Also I am unsure of what stories that you guys like the best, so I would sooooooo appritiate it if you guys informed me of which stories you enjoyed the best. Thank U!**

**There is:**

_**Already Gone  
**_**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are singers. They are called RBA and keep a secret of were they are from, from the world. But when an accident happens to one of them that is traject, they finally tell the world were they are from. But why did they leave?**

_**Come Back  
**_**Bella lost everything. Her home, her room, even her parents. Only when she was 7 yearsold. 10 years later and she still never forget and she will never forgive herself. what happens when she realizes she isn't alone?  
**

**_Don't Stop _  
Princess Isabella of Italy's father was killed by a terrist who was out to get there family. Now she must marry in order to become the next ruler. But who will she choice, from all her suitors? How does she handle Prince Edward when he comes to her rescue.**

**_Fate Has It _  
Bella's best friend is Robert Masen. But as time goes by there are wanted to be married. But when a new someone comes into town, Bella finds new interest in Edward. What happens?**

**_Fighter_  
Drama. Excitement. Pain. Love. Bella leaves Edward for leaving her for Tanya. She goes to Califorina and doesn't see any of the Cullens for two years. Her dad is in the army and he comes to her concerts and so do the Cullens... **

**_In It To Win It_  
Bella Swan is a skater. She is going for the gold. She has been training for the last ten years of her life. She is seventeen now and ready for anything. But is she ready for Edward? **

**_Needs A Little Work_  
Bella is 17 and an outcast in her school. But with changes come and new people, will things change for her? Our will she remain and outcast? When someone leaves her how will she handle it?**

**_One Shot_ (Not really a one shot story it actually has chapters, this is just the title)  
Two families; mortal enemies. Both enemies with each a child. Each child in love with the other. Will that be enough for their families to be together  
**

**_Remember Me? _  
Bella got pregnant at 15 by a guy she doesn't know. When she comes back to Forks with her daughter from college five years later, what does she do when she finds out the father? **

**_Secrets Are No Fun_  
Bella has been dead for the past 17 years. Her last words to Edward were "I'll be back, so don't die on me." Edward kept his word to her. But what he wanted to know was when was she coming? But she has been there all along. But he didn't know. Vampires**

**_Switch It Up_  
Bella and Edward are divorced and live on the other side of the states from each other with each one of their daughters. They ahd twins. Deliah and Shelby. What happens 11 years later when they go to camp and send them to the same place?  
**

**_Wanted Help Needed Help_  
She move to help her grandmother, she is selfless. He is a selfish and doesnt care about anyone but himself. Can she help him relize the world doesnt revolve around him? Will he realize that she is what he just might need?  
**

**_Watch Out_  
"I cannot believe that you idots followed me!"Bella shouted. "Hey we were just watching out for you! it would have helped to have known that your a-" all of a sudden Bella covered both of our mouths "shhh! someone is coming!" she god!**

**_Way To Far_  
This little story is about a girl BELLA who lives the hard knock life and a boy EDWARD who has it easy, and doesnt know what to do with it. All Human. **

**Please Tell me what **


	9. AN: I am sooo sorry!

(A/N:) Hey everyone. I am SO SO SORRY that I didn't realize this sooner. But my computer. My old computer. For the last year hasn't been posting my chapters. You think I would have noticed that anyway my files were deleted after my computer crashed so I'm starting from scratch with each story from where I left off. I apologize again. i really hope that those who favorited my stories and commented them still want to read them :). Bye and thank you for reading them.

-BellaLaila87


End file.
